The Half Blood Princess
by Dramione231
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Hermione Granger right? Wrong. Hermione had a secret. A secret that only her, her father, her two best friends and Dumbledore knew about. A secret that could never be shared with anyone due to it putting her in danger. A secret that can now be shared.
1. 11th Birthday

**AN: Hello guys! This is my new story. i am so so so so so so so sorry to those who were reading one life to another. I have decided to stop writing that story as i have fallen out of love with it and no longer enjoy writing it. every time i go to add to it my mind goes blank and i just can't write anything :'( **

**Anyway this is my new story and hopefully i can finish it. i hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. all credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. all i own is the plot. **

**Enjoy**

I am Hermione Granger. For my whole life I have been living a lie. Only 4 other people knew of my true identity. But now. As the Dark Lord has been defeated. I can finally come out of the shadows and be my fathers true daughter. Please stick around and find out how I am, the Half Blood Princess.

I will start from when I just turned 11 the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I will tell the story as my 11 year old self. But every now and then you will get me, the Hermione who will be starting her 7th year making her own input.

**19****th**** September 1990**

"Oi you little brat! Wake up and get out of bed." I groaned. That was the ever so charming voice of my step father John Granger. He hated me. Mainly because of who I am and who my real father is. He abuses me. Makes me do all the chores in the house. And my mother just sits there and watches. She never really liked me either. Told me I always reminded her of my father. I don't see how though. I look nothing like my father apart from having straight hair. Every other aspects of my looks came from my mother.

Mum and Dad were never together. They met in a pub, one drunken night and I was born. My father wanted to be there for me. But my mother would not allow it. I only got to see my dad in the summer holidays because that was the only time my mother would let me see him. Plus my dad was a teacher, at the very same school I will be attending next year.

Today is my birthday. Not that Mum and John would care. I am turning 11. The age that all Witches and Wizards get their Hogwarts letters. Much to mothers annoyance. She has tried so hard to squash the magic out of me. But what she didn't know was that every summer that I got to see my dad. He would teach me all he could about magic. And so I knew that I was a Witch. Even though we had to make sure I came up as a Muggle Born on the Hogwarts files.

I have been preparing my whole life to become Hermione Granger the Muggle Born witch due to my father being who he is. If anyone knew he had a daughter, a weakness. They would be after me, trying to kill me. So I have to have Johns last name. Instead of my real one. Mother prefers it that way anyway. She wants people to think that we are a happy family and that I am really her husbands daughter. Ha. Like that idiot would ever be my father. They even make me call him dad. To my utter distaste.

"Coming Dad!" I shout as I slide out of bed. There is a peck on my window and I smile to see my fathers owl as well as a Hogwarts owl. I rush to the window and open it, letting the birds in. I head straight to my fathers owl and untied the letter and the parcel. I then went to the second owl and freed it from its letter as well. I searched in my draw for my hidden owl treats and gave both birds some. The Hogwarts owl flew off straight away but my fathers owl stayed. I guessed it was waiting for a reply.

I tore open my fathers letter and it read:

_My Dearest Hermione_

_Happy Birthday my sweet little princess. _

_I have been missing you so much. I wish this year will go by quickly then I will be able to see you everyday. I hope the muggles aren't causing you too much trouble. In the parcel is your present. It is a diary, you will be able to use it to communicate with me, there is also a second one in there for you to talk to Dragon as well. I thought it would be easier than owl post. I will be giving Dragon his on his birthday. That way you two can talk without others knowing._

_I have also left you some money. Just in case the muggles force you to leave. Go to the Leakey Cauldron. The bar keeper Tom will give you a room there. If you do need to leave, write me a message and I will talk to Dumbledore._

_I have to go now my princess. I hope you have a lovely birthday. See you soon._

_Love Daddy. _

I smiled at the letter, then turned to the parcel and unwrapped it. Inside there were 2 diaries. One labelled Dad and the other labelled Dragon. I pulled the one that was labelled dad towards be and grabbed a pen

_Hello Daddy!_

_I thought I would try out the book instead of writing a letter. Thank you so much for the two books. I will treasure them. I have a feeling something big will happen today so I may be leaving sooner than expected. _

_Thank you for getting Dragon one as well. I really appreciate it. I miss talking to him._

_Thank you again._

_Missing you._

_Love Mi_

I closed the book and turned to Dads owl. "You may go now Smudge. I sent dad a letter a different way" I gave the bird a stroke and it flew out of my window. The owl is not actually called smudge. Its just the name that I gave it.

I sighed and got up and dressed then I made my way downstairs.

"Took you bloody long enough! You good for nothing brat! Now start my breakfast!" growled John. I glared at him. Just as I thought. The idiots don't care. If I had the guts to, I would run away now. But I can't. Its too early on in the year, I wont have enough to stay at the Leakey Cauldron until the summer. No matter how much I wish I could.

I gritted my teeth and started to cook Johns breakfast. Once it was ready I plated it up for him and mother and took an apple for myself.

"I'm going out. I will be before tea." I said and before they could argue about my actions I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I got on a bus and headed out into London. Once I got to London I made my way to Hyde Park and sat underneath one of the big trees reading a book. _**(Future Hermione: I know what you're thinking. An 11 year old going to London by herself. What? But don't worry. I was smart for my age, I knew where to go and what to do. I was fine)**_

"Trust you to be reading a book on your birthday" came the voice of my best friend. I looked up into his grey eyes and smiled.


	2. A Little Bit of Dragon

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has given me positive reviews from my first chapter. **

**But I would just like to say this. Whoever it was that sent the first review about me hating muggle borns and all this other crap. **

**No I do not hate Muggle Borns. I am not a Pureblood lover or anything like that. I just came up with this story because I thought it would be a nice one to write. I will be writing other stories where Hermione stays Muggle Born but at the minute I am writing this one. If you don't like it. Don't read it. No need to call it lame and have a go at me because I am writing something that you don't agree on. If you didn't like it that's fine by me. **

**Thank you to Narnia and Harry Potter 4ever, dracosgirl007 and Goldielocks80 for giving me positive reviews because those were the ones that made me want to carry on with this story. **

**I don't normally get upset with hate. But when its the first review you get it really puts a damper on your mood. **

**Enjoy my lovelys :) **

**A Little Bit of Dragon**

"Trust you to be reading a book on your birthday" came the voice of my best friend. I looked up into his grey eyes and smiled.

"DRAGON!" I jumped up off the floor into his arms. "How did you know I would be here?" I asked, my voice muffled in his chest.

"Come on Mi, you really thought I would not be here for your birthday? As for how I knew you were here, I didn't. I was in Diagon Alley with mother and said I would floo back home when I was finished. I wanted to come out to the park like how your dad would take us in the summer when we were kids. I then saw you sitting under this tree and it was like a win win really" He hugged me back. I sighed at the memory. My dad was Dragons Godfather. That's how we became friends. He would always come round for a few weeks in the summer and we just got along.

"So Draco, did you get me a present?" _**(Future Mi: Yes, Dragon is Draco Malfoy if you hadn't guessed already. He's my dads Godson what do you expect? He was my first really friend ever. Do not hate me!)**_ I gave him my cutest puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and sat down under the tree I was previously sitting under.

"You really think I would forget about bringing your birthday present?" He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a small wrapped up box. I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was the most gorgeous simplest necklace I have ever seen. All it was, was a dragon made out of diamonds hanging on the end of a chain. I smiled at Draco and then gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Dragon! Could you, maybe, put it on for me?" I asked. Sweeping up my hair off my neck so that Draco could put the necklace on me. "It really suits you Mi" Draco blushed. I grinned at him.

We spent the remainder of the day just chilling under the tree catching up on things and just having a laugh. Then it was time to go home. I sighed and stood up from underneath the tree with Draco following me.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday Dragon" I said turning to him and giving him a hug" he hugged me back "You're welcome Princess" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and waved goodbye.

Slowly I made my way to the bus stop, dreading life when I get back home. It was so good seeing Draco again it felt like I was living with my father. By the time the bus dropped me off at the bus stop closet to my house I was so absorbed in my memories that I didn't realise I was about to walk into our front brick wall.

"Ow. Dammit stupid wall" I mumbled as I rubbed my leg and made my way to the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS?" Ah isn't that a lovely sound to hear when you walk into the room. I looked up to see John holding my Hogwarts letter. Great. I forgot to hide it. I sighed and went to grab the letter off him. But was cut off by a pain on my cheek. Now that's going to leave a mark.

"Why do you have a letter from that blasted school you little brat" John shouted at me. I held my head high and retorted with a snap.

"Well obviously its because I am a Witch and I got accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now please give me my letter back. Because no matter how hard you try I will keep on getting those letters until I read it. So you may as well stop before you even start" and while the idiot was so shocked with my retort I snatched the letter out of his hand and ran up to my room. Looking it once I got in there. I quickly read through the letter. Stuffed it in my secret cupboard and went to bed. Not caring about tea.

**May 31****st**** 1991**

"THAT'S IT! I AM LEAVING AND I AM NEVER COMING BACK! You two have done nothing but make my life hell. You didn't care about my birthday. You didn't care about Christmas. And now you have pulled the final straw and I am fed up of being abused by you! Every night I go to bed with bruises and you mother, do nothing about it. So I am done. I am never coming back no matter how hard you beg. I will stay in the world that I belong and I will live with father in the summer and go to the school I have been destined to go to since I was born. I am fed up of being treated like scum. Fed up of getting attacked by my step father. And fed up of my mother sitting there and watching and not really giving a damn about me. Do not try to find me. And do not try to stop me" I yelled at my 'parents' the lights flickering due to my anger and the power surging threw me. I stomped upstairs and shoved all of my belongings into a suitcase and then made my way to the bus stop. _**(Future Mi: ah I will always remember the day that I ran away from home. It was the best decision in my life to be honest)**_

I got on the bus and made my way to the street with the wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron on it. I stepped off the bus and made my way through the door of the run down pub.

"Hello Tom, can I have a room please until July 1st?" I asked the bar tender. "Of course miss. Room 8 is free" Tom then started to lead me away to my room. Once I got to my room I unpacked my suitcase and took out my diary to my father.

_Hi Daddy. _

_So Today it happened. I left mother and am now staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I will be staying until the 1__st__ of July. Then I will come to live with you for the summer. And then its Hogwarts! _

_Don't worry about me. I am fine. I'm sure I can find something to do while I'm staying here. Besides Dragon can come and see me a lot easier now. _

_I will write a message to you everyday updating you on how I am. _

_Missing you millions. Counting down the days to the 1__st__. _

_See you soon _

_Love Mi. _

**1****st**** July 1991**

Today's the day! Today I will be able to go live in my dads home once again. My room in the Leaky Cauldron has been great, but there is nothing like living in a real home. Dad would be meeting me in Diagon Alley but he will have a disguise on so that people don't recognize him and me together.

My Dad used to be a spy for the Order, he was a Death Eater and so the Dark Lord could never know about me, but when the Dark Lord set out to kill the women he loved he turned to the good side. Dumbledore took my father in and promised he would protect me. Thus meaning I have to live my Hogwarts life as a muggle born. Not that I mind really. Muggles are pretty cool and they have some neat stuff. But there are days when I would give anything to have people recognize me as my father daughter. Instead of the daughter of some scummy muggle who beats me. When the Dark Lord fell Dumbledore still wouldn't let me be who I really was as he knew the Dark Lord would soon rise again. And so here I am. Getting ready to leave the Leaky Cauldron in search for my father in disguise.

"Thank you Tom. For letting me stay here." I gave him the last of my pay rent and walked out the back to Diagon Alley.

I walked over to the shop Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. And sat down on one of the chairs outside after ordering a small peanut butter ice cream, and waited for my dad to come and collect me.

I only had to wait as long as it took for me to eat my ice cream to see the man that I was looking for walk up to me. I smiled at him and together we walked out of Diagon Alley, to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. I called out my destination and closed my eyes as the sensation of the floo came over me.

Once I felt myself stop spinning I stepped out of the fire place to see my familiar summer home. I looked over to the man I came with and saw his glamour charms were off.

Standing in front of me smiling was a talk man with long dark black hair, in a black cloak with a rather large nose.

"Daddy!" I ran up and hugged him.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N So here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. please keep them coming! they keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: EVRYTHING IS THE WONDERFUL WORK OF J.K ROWLING! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

_**Future Mi: If my description of my father was not enough for you guys to know who he is, my father is Severus Snape. Yup. My original last name is Snape. Now you know who my father is. I shall fast forward to the 31**__**st**__** of August 1991.**_

**31****st**** August 1991**

"Now Hermione, do you remember everything that we have told you?" My dad said to me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I remember daddy. You have to leave for Hogwarts tonight so I have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I must become friends with Harry Potter. And act like a Muggle born witch. I have a glamour charm in place to make my hair look wild and untamed instead of its natural straight brown. You are not to give me any special treatment in school as I will be sorted into Gryffindor and you hate Gryffindor's. Once I get into my 3rd year and am certain that I trust Harry. He may know of our secret. Draco knows about our secret but has been trained in Occlumency so if his father or the dark lord when he returns tries to enter his mind they wont be able to. Harry will also begin to learn this in his 3rd year when I decide to tell him. I believe that is all, am I correct dad?" I smirk at my father. A habit I got off Dragon.

"Yes smart girl that is correct. Now I will be off you can use the floo to go to Diagon Alley. I will see you at school." My dad gave me a kiss on the forehead and then went over to the fireplace. "SEVERUS SNAPES OFFICE, HOGWARTS" He shouted as he threw down the powder. I sighed as I watched him go. This past summer has been amazing. But tomorrow I will be going to the school I have been dreaming of my whole life.

Over the summer me and dad took a trip to Diagon Alley to buy all my school things. He was of course in a disguise. He brought me an Owl so that I could message Harry over the summer holidays when I became friends with him. I decided on a gorgeous barn owl and named him Tyto

I went up to my room to collect my trunk and Tyto, I made sure I had left nothing behind then I made my way back downstairs to the fireplace.

Once through the fireplace and in the Leaky Cauldron I walked up to Tom and asked for a room for the night. He gave me room 4 this time and showed me to my room.

I went out into Diagon Alley once I put my trunk in my room and had a look in the shops. I spotted Draco once or twice but knew I couldn't go talk to him as now I am Hermione Granger. Muggle Born, seeing as he was with his mother it would not be a good idea to go talk to him.

After thoroughly looking through most of the books in Flourish and Blotts I decided I had enough of the bustle in Diagon Alley and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron. I felt my tummy rumble so I decided I would have some tea in the pub before I went up to bed. Tom gave me my usual of Burger and chips which I took from him eagerly, eating the delicious food as quickly but as neatly as I could. Finally I finished my tea and made my way up to my room for a good nights sleep ready for my long trip to Hogwarts tomorrow.

**1****st**** September 1991**

As I made my way through the crowd on platfor watched as a young boy with messy black hair and glasses make his way onto the train. I followed, waiting for him to find a compartment. Once he had settled down I gently slid open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm a first year and find everyone else intimidating" I say cautiously, coming across as a scared young girl.

"Of course not. Please come and sit" the boy smiled at me. "I'm Harry Potter by the way" He held out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you" I smiled back at him. "This is all rather fascinating isn't it? I'm a Muggle Born, my parents were shocked when I got the letter. They thought it was a joke. But then Professor McGonagall came and talked to them. They then thought it was a brilliant idea of having a witch in the family." I pretended to laugh at the memory. Harry Laughed with me.

He was telling me all about how he found out he was a Wizard when our compartment door opened again. This time a tall lanky boy with bright red hair walked in. "anyone sitting there?" The boy pointed to the seat opposite Harry "Everywhere else is full"

I looked to Harry, he gave me a look that said 'let him sit' so I turned to the boy. "It's free, come in." the boy gave us a grateful look and set himself down in the seat next to me and opposite Harry. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" The boy named Ron said. Sticking his hand out towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger" Harry said, taking Ron's hand.

"Yo...You're Harry Potter?... Do you really have... you know the..." Ron stuttered, moving his hand towards his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes at me and then flicked his hair back to reveal a lightning bolt scar.

Of course I knew all about this. But I didn't want to pressure Harry about it and I was supposed to be a muggle born anyway.

Over the course of the journey the three of us got talking and became good friends. I preferred Harry to Ron though, and that's not only because I was told to befriend Harry in the first place. He was generally a really nice guy. I was weary of Ron.

When the trolley lady came round. Harry decided to buy the whole lot of sweets on there. I rolled my eyes but didn't say no when he offered me a chocolate frog.

Eventually as planned Draco made an appearance. It was so hard not to just talk to him like I would. Draco's visit resulted in one of his cronies being bitten by Ron's rat due to him going for one of our sweets.

The rest of the journey flew by with us just chatting and eating sweets. I excused myself to go to the ladies room to get changed into my robes while the boys got changed in the compartment.

Once we got to the Great Hall I was beginning to get nervous.

"Granger, Hermione!" my name was called. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool with the hat sitting on it. McGonagall removed the hat and once I had sat down she put the hat on my head.

"_Ah how very nice to see you Miss Snape. I see you are wanting to be Miss Granger due to your safety. You have a very very smart mind, that would be excellent in Ravenclaw. But you also have a lot of bravery. Hmmmm yes I think. It better be."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat shouted the last bit out loud. I smiled but sent a small glance towards my father. He had no expression on his face.

**Please give me a review :) it doesn't take long :)**


	4. Devil's Snare

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I understand that my writing is childish and not proper but unfortunately thats how its going to come. I was never the best at literature and hardly did story writing in school so my story will not be brilliant in that aspect.**

**Hermione's mother is the same mother that she had in the series Harry Potter. So that meaning her mother is Jean Granger nee Clarke. I chose to keep her mother the same but just change her personality really.**

**That is for now. Hope you enjoy. **

**Please review!**

**June 1992**

"I'm telling you, Snape is going after the stone tonight. We have to stop him!" Harry practically yelled at me and Ron.

Great. Harry and Ron hate my father. I know its not him going after the stone, but I can't tell them that I know that. They would get suspicious and I can't tell them that I'm not really a Muggle born blah blah blah. Dad would kill me, and then bring me back to life so that Voldemort can kill me. So I just stood there listening to Harry drone on how my dads the bad guy and that Dumbledore is away so we are going to have to go in and save the stone ourselves. Joy.

"All right, Tonight we will meet in the common room at 9:30 and we will then head to the 3rd floor corridor under Harry's cloak. Got it?" I said to the boys before I left them and made my way to the library.

I pulled out my diary to Draco.

_HS: Hey Dragon, I wont be able to talk tonight. Got some things to do._

_DM: Mi, what are the things you have to do? _

_HS: Just stuff, stuff that I can't tell you so just drop it will you? _

_DM: Fine, whatever. Just be careful. _

_HS: Careful is my middle name. _

_DM: Yeah, right. Wasn't it you who was shipping a live dragon around the school?_

_HS: oh hush you! Anyway I have to go. Speak tomorrow. _

_DM: bye princes_

I closed the book and smiled. Whenever I was down, Dragon always knew how to cheer me up.

At 9:30 we met in the common room. We were about to leave when Neville stopped us.

"I'm really sorry about this Neville.Petrificus Totalus" Neville fell to the floor in a full body bind curse.

We made our way to the third floor corridor and got past Fluffy, although the 3 headed dog did manage to bite my leg before I was about to jump through the hole in the floor. Like father like daughter huh. Our landing was soft and we thought we were safe. Until I realised I was being covered by vines.

"it's Devils Snare. Oh what's that poem again? Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! Of course! INCENDIO!" I shouted. The Devil's Snare then started to retreat and the three of us scampered to the edge of the room where there was a path leading to another door.

I gasped at the pain that was going through my leg.

"Shit. Dammit, stupid dog" I bent down and examined my leg. Wincing at the sight of blood. I produced a bandage and started wrapping it around my leg.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked me with a look of concern. I nodded and accepted his hand up. We then made our way to the next room.

**The next day. **

I woke up in the Hospital Wing with a bandage around my leg. As I sat up I saw Dumbledore standing in front of me. "Professor Snape would like to see you in his office Miss Granger" Dumbledore the went over to Harry's bed.

With a groan I slide off the hospital bed and hobbled my way down to the dungeons. Tentatively I knocked on dads door and opened it. I was shocked to see both dad and Draco standing there staring at me.

"Hermione Snape how dare you go after the Philosophers stone! You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know how worried I was? And the fact that you didn't even tell me!" my father stood there for about 10 minutes lecturing me about how stupid I was and how I made him worried sick.

"Why didn't you tell me Mi? I thought you had died..." came the quiet voice of Draco. That's what made my heart break. The sad look that was in his eyes. I looked down at my feet ashamed.

"I didn't tell you two because I knew you would try to stop me. Do you know how hard it is, listening to those two say horrible things about your own father and best friend? If I didn't have to pretend to be a Muggle Born then I would have told them straight away that they were being rude about my father and the boy who I class as my brother. But I couldn't. So I had to go along with their absurd idea of you being the one trying to steal the stone dad. And you told me to be friends with Harry and that is what I am doing. I'm sorry you have a petty little grudge on him because he is the spawn of the women that you love and the man that you hate. I'm sorry I actually like harry and class him as one of my best friends. And I'm sorry I put my life at risk but there was no way I was letting those two bimbo's go down there without me. Because if I had let them go on their own then they would have been dead at the first challenge.

So by all means, have a go at me, tell me how stupid I was. Just don't forget, I did all this for you. Because it was your choice to keep me in the shadows." I finished my little rant with tears in my eyes. Dad then came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry princess, I was just worried about you" he then let go and Draco came over to hug me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok Mi."

I said one last goodbye to my dad and Draco and then made my way back to the Hospital Wing. Once I got into the room I noticed that Harry was still unconscious so I went to go talk to Ron.

It wasn't another 3 days until Harry woke up. Madam Pomfrey allowed him to attend the end of year feast. Our little adventure and Neville's braveness to stand up to his friends meant that we won the house cup.

I would be telling a lie if I said my first year at Hogwarts was perfectly normal and nothing really happened. Because we all know that's not true. I said goodbye to Ron and Harry on platform 9 ¾ and promised that I would send them both letters throughout the summer.

I noticed Draco give me a quick wink before I went through the barrier to the muggle world, Smiling all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron and through the floo back home.

**A/N So that is Hermione's first year. I know its short and you probably wanted more. Like Snapes views on the Troll indcident and what not. But I just wanted to get the first year over with as every now and then I come to writers block.**

**Hope you guy enjoyed it. Please review. This will be my last upload until Monday as I have a busy weekend ahead!**

**Happy reading :)**


	5. Dammit Hermione!

**A/N: So after a nice weekend I hope you are ready for some more! **

**I understand that people would like to read about some of the events in Hermione's first year that were in the book like christmas and the troll incedent. So I have decided that once I have finshed writing The Half Blood Princess I would write a couple of little one shots about her first Christmas with Snape and what happened with the troll. **

**Thank you to: Mrs. Tom Riddle 1999, neverest, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, Super MKatR, EmilyWoods, Goldielocks80 dracosgirl007 and all the guests that have reviewed! (apart from the first evil guest who was mean and evil!)**

**I hope you like it! **

**Meg x**

**14****th**** July 1992**

"Dad? Dad? Where are you?" I had spent 20 minutes looking around our house for my dad. Honestly for an average size house you wouldn't think a fully grown man would be able to hide inside it.

"Hermione? What do you want?" Finally I saw Dad walking through the door from the garden.

"You were in the garden? But you hate the sunlight?" he just glared at me. "Anyway I wanted you because I was just reminding you that I am going to see Harry at the park near his aunts house. We were then going to go to the shop for lunch. Soooo i'm gonna be needing some money?" I gave him a peck on the cheek and then started heading up the stairs. "Oh don't forget I will be paying for Harry as well. His aunt and uncle don't give him any money" with the sound of my fathers grumbles I rushed upstairs to my room to grab my things.

Once I had collected my bag with my purse and keys in, I stashed my wand inside and headed back downstairs. Dad was sitting at the dining table with today's Daily Prophet. I grabbed the money that he had left out for me and was just about to head out of the door when he spoke.

"You know, I will not be happy if you come back dating Potter." I blushed but looked appalled at the same time.

"DAD! Harry is my best friend, he is more like a brother to me than anything. Besides, even if I did start dating him I wouldn't care what you think. You hate harry all because of who his dad is. Come next summer you will be seeing a lot more of him and not only in lessons. When I tell him, he will be spending summers with us whether you like it or not. He's a good guy dad, can't you put your hate for his dad behind you and see how much like Lily he is? Just because he looks like James does not mean he is like him.

Anyway I have to go. I will be back tonight ok? Don't worry. I will be careful." Dad sighed and I walked up to him, gave him a quick hug and a kiss the headed out the kitchen, "Love you!" I call through the door. Hearing a quiet love you too back.

I stepped outside and took in the hot summer air. We only live around the corner from Harry. So the walk to his park wasn't too bad. And I didn't have to pay for a bus ticket. Once I had gotten to the path that led to the park I noticed a skinny boy with messy black hair and glasses sitting on one of the swings. I grinned and started running up to him. The boy smiled and got up off the swing ready to catch the girl that was racing towards him in his arms.

"Harry I've missed yo so much! How has your summer been so far?" I asked finally letting go. He just chuckled.

"My summer has been the same as usual so far. Although they are not allowing me to let Hedwig out of her cadge so they are getting annoyed at me every time she screeches. I'm so glad you rang and told them you knew me from primary school instead of mentioning Hogwarts. Ron rang a few days after and the idiot shouted down the phone. Honestly I could hear him from the other room. He shouted down the phone claiming he was a friend from Hogwarts. I watched at Vernon's beedy little eyes turn to slits and his face started turning purple. He then shouted down the phone claiming that no Harry Potter lived there, hung up the phone then rounded on me. I got no food for a week." I had to laugh at the image of his uncle. But being punished for something that wasn't his fault is barbaric. Stupid Ron for shouting down the phone. How can he be so dense.

"Are you ok? You must be hungry! Come on lets go and grab something proper to eat" I said squeezing Harry's hand and pulling him up down the path. Harry chuckled. Oh how I have missed you Miss Granger.

My day with Harry was nice and relaxing. After catching up with our summers, there were countless times where I almost told him my secret. Wishing that I could bring him back home with me so he could have a proper 12 year olds summer. Although he isn't 12 yet but he will be in 17 days. I walked with Harry back to the end of his road and said goodbye. Shedding a little tear as I walked away. I loved Harry like a brother and it hurt to see him go back to that horrid home. It just reminded me of how I was treated.

"DAD! I'm home!" I call as I make my way into the living room. I walk over to the bookcase and pull out a book. Dropping my bag onto the floor I plonked myself down on the sofa.

"OW! Dammit Hermione!"

I looked down to see who made the noise and saw Draco laying on the sofa underneath me. I giggled and leant back into the sofa. "Ah, you know Dragon. You make a very good cushion" I laugh as I wriggled some more. Draco tried his best to get me off him.

"Hermione! Get off of me!" and with one last push I felt my bum come in contact with the hard floor. "Hey they was no need for that!" I yell as I looked up at Draco. "You could have at least said please" I grinned up at him. He just sneered at me.

Oh please, princess. Even if I said please you would have still been sitting on me. The only way to get your bum off of me was buy force. No don't go giving me puppy dog eyes. I know you too well Mi" Draco stated leaning on his elbow to look at me. He then pounced on me and started tickling me. I screamed.

"Draco! Stop! It tickles!" I yelled trying to push his hands away from me

"That's the whole point princess" Draco laughed and carried on.

"All right that's enough. I have had enough of my daughters screams, Draco get off her" I looked up to see my dad standing over me with a stern look on his face. Draco slowly slid off me and stood up.

"Thanks Dad. What's for tea? I'm starving!" I got up off the floor and made my way towards the kitchen.

"We've already eaten tea but yours is in the fridge" Dad said walking into the kitchen behind me. I opened the fridge and grinned at the sight of Tuna pasta bake. I plonked it in the microwave to heat up. _**(because my mum was a muggle I was used to all the muggle appliances. So I got my dad to buy them all too. I even managed to make him get me a TV in my room! What can I say. I really was his little princess) **_Once my tea was heated through I sat down at the table and endeavoured it quickly.

"That was really yummy, thank you Daddy" I said as I got up and put my plate into the fridge. Grabbing some pumpkin juice I kissed dad on the cheek and declared I would be going to bed.

Just as I was about to settle into bed Draco sauntered in. "So how was your day with Potter?" he asked sitting on the edge of my bed. "Really Dragon? Can't this wait till tomorrow i'm really tired" I ask as I slip under the covers.

"No it can't. So tell me the details!" I sighed and sat up. "Fine, it was nice. I have missed him. You know you and him could get along. And you will by the way. Come next summer. I want my two best friends to get along." Draco stuck his tongue out at me. "Yeah yeah, you know that I would have been friends with him had it not been for my father. Oh so you only class Potter as your best friend. Why not Weasley. Everybody is saying that you two are destined for each other" I saw something in his eyes, something like hurt. But brushed it off.

"No, I don't class him as a best friend. He has a temper that I don't like. He's a friend don't get me wrong. But not a best friend. And to the us getting together thing. That would never happen. 1. he is more like a brother than anything else. And 2. I don't see him as my type" Draco smirked at this.

"Oh really Mi? And who is your type?" he asked nudging me playfully. "Thats for me to know and you to never find out. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I shoved him off my bed and he made his way out of my room with a chuckle. I snuggled down under the covers and had a very weird dream about a weasel and a ferret.

**Please review I love reading them! They make me go all giddy inside!**


	6. Joey

**A/N: So this is the last Chapter for today! I hope you like it! **

**A big thank you to everyone's reviews! **

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All work is by the lovely J.K Rowling. I only own the plot!**

**25****th**** July 1992**

I woke up to something tickling my nose. I opened my eyes and saw this head with thick platinum blond hair above of me. I screamed "DRACO! Don't wake me up like that! Couldn't you be normal and poke me or something?" I ask as I push him off of me onto the other side of my bed.

"Now now princess. If I was normal then you wouldn't like me" He smirked and rolled onto his side looking at me. "I'm bored! Lets go out and do something today!" I rolled my eyes. Everyday he said this and everyday I denied. I can't go outside with him. People can't know we're friends.

"I tell you this everyday Dragon. Me and you can't be seen together. I'm supposed to be a Muggle Born and you're supposed to hate me. That will be hard to explain if we bump into someone we know?" His face fell for a little bit. But then it lit up again.

"Glamour charm? We can get your dad to change your appearance to a pretty girl with blonde hair like mine and say you're a long distant relative or something?" He started bouncing on my bed like a child.

"Draco stop bouncing up and down. You know dad said we couldn't do that when we were 6, don't think the rules would have changed now. And we can't put Glamour Charms on me. Someone will know your family tree and what if your dad wants to talk to me? No I am not risking it." I slipped out of bed and sat at my dresser.

"Then what are we going to do?" He had a sad look on his face. He obviously wants to do something.

"How about you wear a glamour? I could say me and my parents went on holiday in America and met you there. A wizard who goes to the Salem institute? No one would question that. I could get dad to make you have an American accent. You could still have blonde hair but it wont be as... platinum and it will be all messy and shaggy and sexy. Then you could have bright blue eyes that are just to die for. Your face could be not as pointy and you could be like 2 years older than me and be really buff?" I say, getting excited at the image of Draco being hot.

"You really think a 14 year old would want to be hanging around with a 12 year old?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Hey! I'm 13 in September. Besides lots of people hang out with people younger or older than them nowadays. If anyone asks we will just say I told you about England and Diagon Alley and you wanted to check it out so you came back with us. Come on Dragon! You're the one that wanted to go out somewhere like Diagon Alley. Live a little! Its more explainable with you as the plus one than me! Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and I could slowly see him cave.

"Fine, but this is only because I want to do something fun today!" he growled, getting up off my bed. "Yes! And don't worry Dragon, we will have fun!" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek then usher him out of my room. "Now come on, get out. I need to get ready." I shut the door behind him then start getting dressed for the day.

20 minutes later I am fully dressed and sitting downstairs waiting for Draco.

"Hey Dad? Would you put a glamour charm on Dragon so that we can go to Diagon Alley? I wan't him to have dirty blonde shaggy hair, bright blue eyes. He must look at least 14 and he needs to be really buff. Oh also can you make him have an American accent?" I asked with my best: i'm your precious daughter you would do anything for, look. He smirked at me.

"And why, princess. Would Draco need a glamour charm and an American accent?" he stared at me with that smirk still plastered on his face but I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well you see Draco wanted to do something fun today and go out to Diagon Alley but I reminded him that we couldn't be seen together. So he suggested that I put on a glamour charm and pose as his long distant relative or something and I told him that there were way to many complications with that as someone might ask questions or his dad would want to talk to me. Sooo I suggested that he took the glamour charm and pose as a guy that I met while on holiday in America with my parents. I will say he is from the Salem institute and that he heard about Diagon Alley and he wanted to see it. So he came back with me and my parents for me to escort him around." Dad looks at me for a while longer and then bursts out laughing.

"You two always come up with the most weirdest things!" he said between breaths "All right I will put the glamour on Draco" I squealed and hugged him. "Thank you so much Daddy!" dad was still chuckling when Draco finally came down. Once the glamour had been set I gave dad a peck on the cheek and we walked over to the fireplace.

I looked over to Draco, he wore tight black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a grey over shirt. His hair was a dirty blonde and all messy and sexy just how I had pictured it. When I looked into his eyes I was mesmerized by his bright blue eyes. And his body, you could see a tiny 6 pack showing through his T-shirt.

"You know, I think I like this you more that the real you" I say giving him a once over look again. He shoves me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he gives me a pouty look. "Awh poor Dragon, upset that his glamour look is fitter than his normal look. Anyway on all seriousness we need to think of a name for you. It has be something cool. How about Joey?" I ask looking towards him to see what his reaction.

"Yes I am upset! Hmmm I like Joey. Joey it is then!" I laugh and then step into the fireplace with some floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I shout and with one last smile, I was gone. Once I got out of the fireplace I started brushing off my clothes and waited for Draco to turn up. I only had to wait a minute until his glamour form showed up in the fireplace.

"So are you ready to have some fun Joey?" I ask, while linking my arm with his.

"Of course Princess." and with that the both of us sauntered out in to Diagon Alley.

The day spent with Dragon had been fun. We brought ice creams, brought books, brought clothes. We just brought almost everything. We would run around and have a laugh. Not once did anyone question who I was with.

The fun with Draco lasted another 4 days, until he had to go back home. If I told you I was cool with it I would be lying. I was sad. Very sad. The sort of sad that you would find yourself going to be crying sad. Draco was my best friend. And I hardly get to spend time with him at school because of the person that I am acting to be. And whenever I was not with him it hurt. Because I would be without my brother that I had grown up playing with.

It was our last night together before he went home in the morning. And we were just laying on my bed, talking about the school year to come.

"I know you don't want to. But I think at some point this year you need to call me a Mudblood." I said turning to him. "I know it will make harry hate you more, but we need Ron to think that you really do hate me. As well as the rest of the school. And next summer I can easily explain to Harry that we had planned it." I could see pain in his eyes.

"I hate that word Mi, even if it doesn't mean anything its still a horrible word. But I understand that it would look odd if I don't call you it. And we need Weasley to hate me. So for you. I will call you that word" he gave me a kiss on the forehead "I have to go now, I will be gone by the time you wake up so I will say goodbye now." I stood up and so did he. He walked round to me and gave me a hug. "Bye princess. I will miss you. Don't get yourself into trouble now ok? I will write to you everyday and if I can I will pop round once a week." he squeezed me even tighter. When we pulled away I had tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye Dragon. I will miss you too" with one last smile and wave he was out the door.

I climbed into my bed. Tears rushing down my face. Slowly I fell asleep.

**A/N: please Review my lovelies!**


	7. Father-Daughter Time

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! **

**i'm sorry about not uploading yesterday! My family from Southend came up to Norfolk to see our family that live up here which is Norfolk and thus including me as that is where I live and I haven't seen them in 3 years so I went with them to Bewilderwood and I saw my Cousin who's mum had died of cancer when she was 5 and she looks so much like her and its like awh so sad :( she wouldn't leave my side yesterday and now I miss her millions because I probably wont see her for another 3 years :'( **

**so here is the next chapter I hope you thoroughly enjoy and It would make me a very happy bunny if I had some lovely reviews from you lovely people! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I unfortunately no matter how much I wish I did, do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot xx**

**15****th**** August 1992**

"Hermione! Could you come downstairs please?" My dad called up the stairs to me. I wonder what he wants. I mark the page I'm reading in my book and then make my way downstairs. I find him sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I ask sitting next to him. He turns to me and smile. Holding his arms out for me to hug him. I willingly obliged and snuggle up to my dad.

"I though we could do something fun today. I've been busy sorting out the next year that I haven't spent any quality time with my daughter." He squeezed me and gave me a kiss on the top on my head. "Do you have anything that you want to do?" I sat there and thought for what seemed like forever.

"I would say we could go to a theme park... but I'm afraid of heights. Zoo's get kinda boring. There are no films that I want to go and see. We could go bowling? But you would have to wear muggle clothes. No black billowing cloak." I said poking him with a smile. He laughed.

"Bowling it is then! We could have lunch out somewhere as well. But first I need you to help me pick out some suitable muggle clothes." he stood up and slung me over his shoulder.

"DAD! Put me down! I can walk you know?" I scream but laughing at the same time. I lightly hit his back. He just chuckles

"But you walking up with me wouldn't have been half as fun!" he set me down on his bed. "Now I want to look like a cool dad." he went to his wardrobe and opened it. Inside was mostly black cloaks and black things. But in the bottom draw of his wardrobe were his muggle clothes. I found a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved polo shirt. I handed them to him.

"Here. These will suit you. And I added in the black that you are oh so in love with" he playfully pushes me and I head to the door. "I will be getting ready in my room will meet you downstairs in half an hour."

I went over to my wardrobe and had a look for what I was going to wear today. I went for a blue and white jumper top with black skinny jeans. I then went over to my dresser and put on the dragon necklace that Draco gave me for my birthday last year. I remember wearing it in school and it slipped out from under my shirt. Having to explain that to Ron was not fun.

_Flashback._

_We were sitting in the Library doing our homework. I lent over the table to see how Harry was doing when my necklace that Draco gave me slipped out from under my shirt. _

"_Hermione! What the hell is that?" Ron asked pointing at my necklace. _

"_It's just a necklace Ron. No need to get so worked up about it." I said rolling my eyes at him. _

"_But its a Dragon. And you hate Dragons. Not to mention it looks like it made out of real Diamonds. There is no way you could afford that!" he said, grabbing the necklace from me neck. _

_I was appalled that he though I was worthless and could afford a simple necklace. _

"_Do you mind Ronald. That is a family heirloom. And I would rather you not break it. Or ruin it with your grubbing little hands. Yes it is a dragon but my mother passed it onto me and she got it from her own mother. I treasure it with my life. And my family are rather rich thank you very much." I said with a huff. I pulled the necklace out of Ron's hands and gathered my things. "I'm sorry Harry. But I can't be here with him. I will help you later okay?" I got up, kissed Harry on the cheek then stormed out of the library._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed at the memory. I hate it when people degrade me because I am supposedly a muggle born. Not to mention when they think they know me and touch my stuff. I looked at the mirror in front of me and ran a brush through my long straight hair. _**(I take the glamour off when its summer.) **_I then pinned a bit each side of my face up. Putting on some mascara and some lip gloss I smiled at the mirror. When It came to summer I could finally be me. I'm not the book worm Granger who didn't wear make up and worse clothes two sizes too big that everyone knew at school. At home I was Hermione Snape. The girl who was still a bookworm but actually bothered about her hair and her appearance. And worse clothes that fitted perfectly and showed off he body.

With one final look in the mirror I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"You look beautiful Princess" My dad was standing at the bottom of the stairs for me. He held out his hand and I took it. "Shall we?" he asked. I nodded. I then felt the pull of apparation and the next think I knew we were standing in an alley way. I looked to dad with a quizzical look and he just smiled at me. He then led me out of the alley way and we found ourselves on a very busy street. "Welcome Princess, to Norwich St Stephens Street" my jaw dropped. I've always wanted to go to Norwich. The Castle fascinated me. Also that it was twinned with a city in France that my mother took me to before John became cruel.

"You're kidding! I can't believe you have taken me to Norwich! Thank you so much!" I engulfed my dad in a massive hug. He chuckled.

"Now, lets see we will have a look around Norwich Castle and then go bowling?" he held out his arm for me and I linked mine with his. Together we set off down the street to the castle. I was beaming all the way.

**TIME SKIP**

"Norwich Castle was AMAZING! Thank you so much daddy!" I said hugging him again as we made our way to a place called Riverside for bowling. We are going to a bowling alley called Hollywood Bowl. I was all giddy. I haven't been bowling since I was 5!

we walked into Hollywood Bowl and then made our way over to the till to pay for a lane.

"If you have shoes that cover your toes and no high heels then you may use your own shoes. If not then you will have to wear a pair of our shoes." the clerk said. We told him that we both had shoes that covered our toes and they weren't heels. The guy then told us what lane we were on.

"You are on lane 8. you have 2 games. Have a nice time"

"Thank you." I then led dad to our lane. "So dad do you know how to bowl?" I asked.

"well I am guessing you have to grab a ball and throw it down the lane?" I laughed.

"Yes, you just need to find the right ball for you" we went in search for 2 balls that we would be able to hold and throw.

I put our names into the computer and then went up to the lane with my ball, aimed at the middle and throw it down the lane. The ball rolled and rolled swerving a tiny bit. Finally the ball got to the end of the lane and knocked down 9 pins.

"Damn a spare." I then through my second ball down the lane and knock down the final pin. "YAY! Okay, your turn dad. So you hold the ball like this" I showed him how to hold the ball. "Then you aim, swing your arm back and throw it down the lane!" dad copied my motion and threw the ball down the lane. Resulting in a strike.

"Well done dad!" I said hugging him. He was smiling.

Turns out Dad was a natural at bowling. He won both of our games and was boasting about it when we went out to have tea. We chose a restaurant called Frakies and Bennies. It was like an American diner. I had Steak and Chips and dad had burger and chips. For desert we had waffles.

"Thank you so much for today daddy. I had a lot of fun" I hugged him. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"It sure was fun princess. Thank you for spending the day with me" I swatted his arm.

"I always love spending time with you, your my dad silly, why wouldn't I spend it with you. I love you." I looked to him. He had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Mi" he then gave me a big squeeze and led us to an alley for us to apparate home.

Once we were home I bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek then when up to my room. Happy that I got to spend the day with my dad.

**A/N: please please review my lovelies. It makes my day! **

**Again I am so so so sorry about not uploading yesterday. Also this will be the only chapter for today as I am having a sister brothers bonding session in playing minecraft. I say brothers, but its only one brother and his best friend. But I class his best friend as my brother as i've know him for over 11 years and he practically lives here. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	8. Filthy Little Mudblood

**A/N: OOKKKAAYYY! **

**Once again I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time. Thursday I got braces and got my results (I got all the grades I needed to get into college and more) my friends then asked me to go to the city with them and I agreed. Meaning I had no time to write. **

**Friday I had to do the house work and then in the afternoon I was off camping with my parents and boyfriend. **

**Sat, Sun, Mon: I was camping to had to chance to write or upload. **

**I have decided to upload once a day and writing really does take up a lot of time. Plus I will be starting college in a weeks time! Ah! So excited! **

**anyway enough rambiling. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies! **

**DISCLAIMER! There will be some bits in here taken directly from the books. Anything related to Harry Potter or What you recognise is all owned by the lovely J.K Rowling not me. **

**Enjoy :)**

**12****th**** September 1992**

We had been at Hogwarts for over a week now and today Harry would be going for Quidditch practice. Unfortunately for him he had to get up at the crack of dawn to go. Me and Ron went to get breakfast, hoping that by the time we were done Harry would be finished and we could go see Hagrid. But as our luck would have it, when we got down to the pitch, Harry hadn't even started yet.

We were sitting on the stands and watching them fly a few laps for five minutes before we saw the Slytherin team stride onto the pitch. Amongst them I saw the familiar head of platinum blonde hair.

I motioned for Ron to follow me down to the pitch.

"Oh look," said Flint the Slytherin captain. "A pitch invasion."

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" He was looking at Draco, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bit for them,"

The Slytherin team howled with Laughter.

This was it. The moment me and Draco had planned all those weeks ago. The moment he called me a Mudblood. I hope Harry doesn't take it to heart

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," I said sharply but giving Draco a kind look with my eyes. "_They _got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Draco's face flickered.

"No one Asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." he spat.

At once those words got the reaction that we were hoping for. The moment Draco said those lines there was instant uproar. Flint has to dive in front of Draco to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alica shrieked '_How dare you!' _and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling 'You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!' and pointed it furiously under flints arm at Draco's face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" I squealed.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave and almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralysed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging on his new brromstick for support. Draco was on all fours, banging on the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, its nearest." said Harry to me, I nodded and the both of us pulled Ron up by the arms. We then dragged him off to Hagrids.

After Ron had finally stopped belching slugs, he and Harry were on a rampage about what Draco called me. I tried to act upset and hurt but inside I was laughing at how well they bought it. Now in the summer I have to explain to Harry how it was all a set up. That part of our plan, will not be fun.

**25****th**** December 1992**

Today is the day that the Polyjuice potion is finished. The day I have to turn into Millecent Bulstrode to sneak into Slytherin common rooms to question my best friend in order to get information that I already know he doesn't have. Ron and Harry are convinced that Draco knows something about the chamber of secrets, but of course they are wrong. Draco told me everything he knew. Its obvious it isn't him. But of course I cannot tell the boys that, as they think Draco hates me, and I him, so I've had to keep my mouth shut and brewed the potion. We were all huddled in one cubical in Moaning Myrtels bathroom ready to chug down our serving of potion.

"Wait, if we all change in here we wont fit. We should move to separate cubicles" I said. The boys nodded and made their way out of the toilet and into a separate one. I drank down the potion and suddenly clamped my hand to my throat. A searing pain began to form in my body and it felt like I couldn't breath. Suddenly the pain stopped. I looked at my arms and screamed.

Instead of skin, my arms were covered in fur, where my hands were supposed to be there were paws and behind me, I had a tail! Polyjuice potion is not meant to be used for animals. I could be stuck like this forever.

"This is unbelievable," said Ron "_Unbelievable"_

"We'd better get going," said Harry "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is, I only hope we can find someone to follow..."

"You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking" _I then heard Ron banging on my door.

"C'mon, we need to go..."

My high-pitched voice answered him. "I – I don't think i'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrodes ugly, no ones going to know its you."

"No – Really – I don't think i'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time."

Silence flowed through the bathroom.

"That looks more like Goyle," Said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you OK?" said Harry through the door.

"Fine – i'm fine … Go on -"

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.

I then heard the door open and the two boys left. Great now I have to wait here till them come back. I sat down on the toilet seat and searched through my book back for my diary to dad.

_Hey Dad. Urm would it be possible for you to come to the broken down girls toilets on the second floor corridor? The one with Myrtle in it? I need a little help. _

I had to wait about 5 minutes for his reply, and it was only a short one.

_Now on my way. _

"Mi? Where are you? What's wrong?" my dads voice rang around the room. I got up and slid open the lock to my cubical.

"A potion went wrong.." I said stepping out of the cubical and looking down at my feet.

"What potion were you brewing Hermione?" He had a stern look on his face, the look that he gives all his students that are misbehaving. I didn't want to call out Harry and Ron so I made up a lie, hoping he would buy it.

"Well I wanted to get more advanced at potions. So I tried to brew the Polyjuice potion. I wanted you to be proud of what I am capable of, and how much like you I am, so I did it as a surprise and I didn't tell you. It was me that stole from your supply cupboard by the way. I brewed the potion perfectly. And I decided to try it out by using one of the girls hairs in my dorm. Turns out, they have a cat, and I picked up one of their cats hair. Please don't be mad. I wanted to impress you." I stared into his eyes. He looked at me. I could see a mixture of disapointment and pride flicker across his face.

"You could have asked me about the supplies. But I am proud of you for trying to impress me. But you should know that I am always impressed with what you achieve. How did you come across the potion anyway, and how did you get the book?" He went over to the book _Moste Potent Potions _and picked it up, flicking through the pages.

"Oh that? That was easy. All I had to do was put a piece of paper in front of Lockharts face and asked him to sign it for me and he did. That man is a complete bimbo." I giggled at that. Dad looked like he was about to laugh to.

"I suppose you would like me to make you the counter potion?" I nodded "Very well. If you come with me then I will have it ready for you."

"Oh no, I can't come with you right now. I have to wait for Harry and Ron. They will most likely come looking for me. Why don't you go and make me the potion and I will come to your office when I can shake them off?" I gave him my smirk that I caught off him and Draco. He sighed. Gave me and hug and then left the bathroom. I then went back into my cubical and waited for the boys to get back. Wondering why dad took the news of me brewing a potion that was so advanced so well.

**Please Review! They just make me so so happy :D**


	9. Great, Now I'm Petrified!

**A/N: So this is the next chapter! I just had to do the ice bucket challenge! It was so cold! **

**next chapter will be Monday! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**May 1993**

There have been 4 attacks since the chamber has been opened. And everybody is still blaming Harry for them. The boy have finally admitted that Draco is not the heir of Slytherin. After Christmas they knew that he was a lost cause. They were also still laughing at my cat scenario.

_Flashback _

"_Hermione? Will you come out now?" Harry's voice flowed through the cubical I was in. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the toilet. Both Harry and Ron gasped. Ron started laughing, I glared at him with my cat like eyes. _

"_It's not funny. The hair I picked up of Millicent Bulstrode was not hers. She obviously has a cat. And Polyjuice potion is not supposed to be used on animals." _

"_You have a tail!" said Ron in between laughs. "Wow and whiskers!" I could feel my eyes well up with tears. _

"_Shove off Ron! This is probably a horrible experience for Hermione!" I smiled at Harry, thanking him for coming to my aid. _

"_Harry, could you possible go get me your invisibility cloak? So that I could go to the Hospital wing unseen?" I gave my best 'please I don't want to be humiliated' look and he caved. _

"_All right, but stay here. I wont be long. With that Harry and Ron were out the door._

_End of Flashback. _

Harry Ron and I were walking back up to the Gryffindor Common rooms to get Harry's Quidditch things when he suddenly stopped. He then shouted aloud which made both me and Ron jump away from him in alarm.

"The Voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again – didn't you?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Ron shaking his head. Of course! Harry is a Parselmouth. Thats why only he can hear the voice and no one else! The monster must be a snake!

"Harry – I think i've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" I then turned back around and ran off to the library.

I sat down at my favourite table and then pulled out a book on magical beasts. Looking for something that added up to all the happenings that have been going on in Hogwarts. After what felt like ages I finally found it.

_Basilisk_

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it. _

"Thats why we always see spiders running away from the place of the attacks. That is also why Hagrids roosters where all killed. But why did no one die... think Hermione think!" I mumbled to my self. "Oh right! At every attack there was something to see the reflection of the Basilisk! There was water on the floor where Mrs Norris was attacked, Colin saw it through his camera and Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick! But how can it be getting through the school its probably gigantic by now..." I sat there thinking for five minutes. "Of course! Pipes" I quickly scribbled down pipes on the page, ripped it out of the book and grabbed my mirror from my bag, heading out of the library. I saw Penelope Clearwater, another Muggle Born. And warned her straight away. The both of us looked around the corner with my mirror first. But the next thing I remember. Was glowing yellow eyes in the reflection of it, before everything went black.

_**Future Mi: So as I am now petrified, I thought I would get my fathers and Draco's memories for you, so that you could see their reaction to me being petrified!**_

**Severus Snape's P.O.V**

The moment I heard that one of the girls that were petrified was Hermione I stormed straight to the Hospital Wing only to find Potter and Weasley in there. Resulting me to be unable to enter. I decided I would go and talk to Dumbledore instead so I apperated to where he was staying while he was kicked out of the school.

"Severus calm down! Hermione will be fine!" Albus sat at his desk calmly. I was pacing back and forth.

"How can I be fine Albus? My Daughter is in that hospital wing petrified and I can't go down and see her because her friends are there! I have to act like nothing is bothering me. Like I don't care! What if the Mandrakes never mature? I will never have my Hermione back!" I glared at the headmaster.

"Severus the Mandrakes are almost done, you will be the one making the potion i'm sure you will make it perfectly. It will not be long. Now the boys have left the hospital wing. You may go down and see Hermione now."

I swept out of the room and made my way to the Hospital wing again. This time actually being able to go in. There she was. My precious daughter, laying on the bed, stone cold, like she is dead. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Please come back to me Mi! Please my Princess. I can't live without you. You're my sunshine." I stroked her hand. That was when I felt some paper in her fist. I pulled it out and read through it. "Oh you really are my daughter aren't you Miss Snape." amazing how she figured it out. Of course it makes sense. Potter is the only one that can hear it and he is a parselmouth. I then put the parchment back into her fist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come back to me soon my princess. Daddy misses you" I wiped away my tears and made my way out of the hospital wing. Walking past Draco on my way out.

"How is she?" said Draco. I turned to look at him. "Its like she's dead" I then turned away before my Godson could see me cry.

**Draco's P.O.V**

The moment I heard the news about it being Hermione that was petrified I almost cried in front of the idiots I call friends. My Mi was as good as dead and I had to pretend I didn't care. I waited 5 hours before I headed down to the Hospital wing. I passed Uncle Sev on my way.

"How is she?" I asked. Sev turned to look at me. "Its like she's dead" He then turned away. But I could see tears forming in his eyes. My eyes started to water too and I quickened my walk to the Hospital Wing.

I walked over to the girl that I had known since I was 5. My beautiful best friend. My Mia. One day she will be mine, I will marry this precious girl one day. But right now I can't. And she must never know.

"Mia" I sobbed "Why? Why did it have to be you! You're not muggle born! You're a half blood! Okay you are acting as a muggle born but you didn't have to go all the way! I was joking when I said I hoped you would be next. Why did the stupid heir of Slytherin have to believe me! You even knew I was joking! I'm going to kill whoever did this to you. My precious Mia. You left me. Alone. I have no one else now." tears were streaming down my face, I wiped them away. "Please come back to me. I love you" I then bent down and kissed her, on the lips.

I stood up, wiping away tears. And ran out of the hospital wing. Stopping close to the Slytherin common room to calm myself down. Wishing I still had Hermione to talk to.

"please, let the potion be made quickly" I whispered. I then stood up and made my way into the common room.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review! **


	10. Secrets Unvailed

**A/N: Okay, Okay. I know this is long overdue, but I have had writers block. And I started college 2 weeks ago and everything has just been hectic.**

**This probably isn't my best chapter. I'M SORRY! I think I still have writers block tbh. I have college stuff on my brain!**

**But I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter (Sigh) :( **

**30****th**** May 1993**

I woke up to a bright white light surrounding me. "Ah good, Miss Granger you're awake. How do you feel? Do you feel faint? Have you got a head ache?" I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over me.

"No ma'am I am fine." I said trying to get up but she pushed me back down again. "oh no missy, you have to stay in here for another night. We have to make sure the potion has worked properly and that you won't just drop back to being petrified." I groaned but slouched back down into the bed, pulling out my book to Draco from my bag, as well as the one for dad.

_Hey dragon, i'm now un petrified. Wanna come and see me? I have to stay in the hospital wing for another night! Joy! And I need the company!_

_Dad, guess what! Well considering as this is me writing to you I guess you can already guess that I am un petrified. I have Draco coming to see me, but i'm sure you can get Dumbledore to move Madam Pomfrey out of the hospital wing for a few hours so I can spend some time with you. Write back quickly!_

I then put the two diaries on my bedside table and then grabbed another book to start reading. Although my quiet reading time was interrupted pretty much the moment I opened my book.

"Hermione!" strong arms suddenly encased me and started squeezing me to death.

"Hey I got out of death once don't need you to suffocate me instead" Draco laughed.

"Its so good to see you Mi, I've missed you so much!" said Draco, his silver eyes staring into mine.

"I would say i've missed you too but it feels like I was petrified yesterday so, you know..." I gave him another hug and then he sat down on the bed next to me. We spent the next hour catching me up. Draco told me the story of Harry in the Chamber of secrets and how it was Ginny Weasley being possessed by a diary. He told me how dad would come into the Hospital wing every night just to see me. And how Harry had set the Malfoy's house elf Dobby free. Which Draco was very glad about because he hated the way that Dobby was treated by his family. He also told me how end of year exams had been cancelled much to my detest.

It was about 5:00 at night when Draco left. Madam Pomfrey got word from Professor Dumbledore that she was needed in a meeting (hhmm wonder why that was?) and that Draco was not allowed in the infirmary without her there. At about 5:10 dad walked into the room and engulfed me into a hug.

"Don't ever get yourself petrified again!" he all but shouted at me. I just grinned up at him.

"I Love You dad. Thank you for being worried" he smiled at me and ran his hand through my hair.

"I Love You too princess. Of course I am going to be worried. You're my daughter!" I hugged him again.

_**Time Skip!**_

**5****th**** August 1993**

"DAD! Don't forget today is the day I am going to tell Harry everything! I will go out and meet him, then tell him everything, then bring him back here. So when we do come, be good!" Today is the day that I tell Harry my secret. And I am very nervous about it. But if I don't do it now, he will hate me the longer I keep it from him.

I made my way out the door and set off to the park near mine and Harry's house. I could see the messy haired boy already sitting on one of the swings.

"Hey Harry, had a good Summer?" I asked as I sat on the swing next to him.

"Its been the usual. What about yours?" he turned to look at me.

"It was good, I spent it with my dad..." I paused "Harry, I have to tell you something" he gave me a worrying look.

"Okay, go on"

"I have a secret, one that is so big, if the wrong people know it then I could be killed."

"What are you talking about Mione?" Harry leaned over to hold my hand.

"myrealdadissnape" I blurted out really fast.

"I'm sorry, what?" I took a deep breath.

"My real Dad is Snape. And I have been living with him since I turned 11. I used to spend my summer holidays with him because that was the only time I could. I moved in with him two years ago because I had enough of my step father abusing me and my mother just sitting there and watching. My childhood best friend is Malfoy and I am still best friends with him now. The way that he acts in school is just a cover up so people don't get suspicious. I'm a half blood not a muggle born, I took on my step fathers last name because my mother wanted us to come across like a real happy family. I have a glamour charm on but the only thing that is really different is my hair. It is normal straight but the glamour makes it bushy. Dad is nothing like what he is at school, he is actually really kind and caring. He acts like a cold hearted git at school so that nobody suspects anything. He really does like you. Dumbledore made me not tell you when I first became friends with you, he wanted me to wait until I can fully trust you.

"That is why I am telling you now. Because I trust you and you're like the brother I never had. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Please don't hate me. If you accept this then you will have to start taking occulmency lessons so that when Voldemort comes back he won't be able to get information from you. If he finds out about me then he will use it against my dad and will try to kill me. Please Harry. Please accept me." I looked down at my hands, waiting for his answer.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to get on with Snape then aren't I? I can't have my sister killed!" he got up off his swing and hugged me. I grinned at him.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you so much!" I squeezed him tight.

"You really think that I would hate you after finding out that your dad is Snape? I can learn to like him, as well as Draco. Now come on, I want to see this house of yours which I will be spending most of my summers at now that I know your secret." I laughed and linked my arm with his.

Telling Harry the truth was probably the best thing in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Again I am sorry about the late update :( **


	11. Well That was Unexpected

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I really am! College has been a bitch, and I spent my whole half term doing assignments. But now I've got my next Chapter! **

**Don't worry, I have not abandoned this story, I have just been so busy and have went through a stage of writers block. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed you have all kept me going with this story! **

**I hope you like this chapter **

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything :/ **

**Chapter 11**

"Ah Mia you're home, what would you like for tea tonigh...oh hello Potter" We had just walked through the door, dad didn't realise I had Harry with me so was rather shocked to see him standing beside me.

"Professor." Harry gave him a curt nod. Dad looked him up and down, a twinkle in his black eyes.

"So my Hermione has told you her story has she? I assume you took it well?" He gave a little smirk.

"Considering I am standing before you sir, I would say I took it rather swimmingly. At first I found it hard to take in and I was hurt that Hermione did not tell me sooner but I understand why she did keep it from me."

I then proceeded to pull Harry into the lounge and sat down on one of the sofa's.

"So Harry, what do you know about Sirius Black?" I asked, I could see dad coming round the corner with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"Not a lot really, all I know is that he escaped from Prison. Correct?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"That is correct, but apparently he is the one that sold your family out to Voldemort" Harry's face darkened I could see the anger stricken across his face.

"That is a lie." Both me and Harry looked towards dad, "Black was best friends with your father, Potter, I may not have liked him but he was not the one who sold you and your parents out to Voldemort. It was Pettigrew that sold you out. I don't know how he got the information. Everyone believed it was Black that was their secret keeper but obviously not. Black is your Godfather you know Potter. The reason he got put in Azkaban is because he cornered Pettigrew in a muggle street. Apparently blew up Pettigrew and 12 muggles at the same time." Dad sat down on one of the sofa's across from us.

"So Pettigrew is dead? And Black has gotten the blame for my parents death?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes and no. Yes Black has gotten the blame for your parents death but no Pettigrew is not dead. No one can be blown up and leave just their finger behind. I think Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, allowing him to escape, cutting off his own finger to leave as proof that he is dead." Dad lent back in the chair, grabbing a biscuit.

"Then we must find him! Bring him to the Ministry so that he can be thrown in Azkaban and Black can be set free." Harry stated.

"Honestly Harry I don't think we should. Think about it, you're still in school, if Pettigrew is still out there then surely he will come looking for you to finish off you know who's deed. I say you just sit still and everything will come to you." Harry just stared at me. " Think about it Harry, even when you're not looking for trouble, trouble usually finds you. So stay low and don't go looking for Pettigrew."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you 'Mione." Harry then proceeded to grab a biscuit and lean back on the sofa.

We sat in silence for about five minutes until the floo sounded. Dad got up to go see who was trying to enter our home, Dumbledore and Draco are the only ones allowed to just floo in straight away, Everyone else has to wait to get permission to come in. I looked to the daw curiously.

"Lucius, what do I owe this pleasure" Dad said rather loudly. I quietly yelped and ushered Harry to grab the plate of food and drinks and then rushed up stairs.

"Why did we just run up here Hermione?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Because Lucius doesn't know about me. So whenever he comes over in the summer I always have to go upstairs and stay quiet. He is part of You Know Who's inner circle, we can't let him know about me." I replied back, dumping the food on my desk in my room and moving closer to the stairs so I can listen in. Harry followed suit.

"Severus I need to ask you a few things." Lucius' voice floated up to us. "To begin with I want to know if Draco can spend the rest of his Summer here. Life at home is getting pretty rough and I know he is happy when he is here" I gave off a quiet yes and Harry shook his head at me smiling.

"Of course, you know Draco is always welcome here." Dad replied.

"I also would like you to get me a meeting with Dumbledore" Lucius said rather quietly.

"Why would you need a meeting with Dumbledore?" Dad asked.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I am finding it more and more difficult to be on the dark side. As Draco grows older I don't want him to grow up in a world full of hate. I want him to have a free life where nobody judges him because of his father and I want him to make his own choices and love who he wishes to love. If you haven't guessed already, I wish to become a spy for the order and move to the light side." There was silence, I guess dad is trying to figure out whether he is telling the truth or not.

"Very Well Lucius, I shall speak to Dumbledore. I hope you don't mind going under veritaserum so that we know you are telling the truth?" Dad asked. "Of course I don't mind. I drank some before coming here as to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. But now I must be going, I will Send Draco over shortly." The sound of the floo went again and I knew that Lucius had gone, I stood up and made my way downstairs with Harry following me.

"Well that was unexpected" I said plopping down on the sofa in the living room. Harry nodded.

"And what the hell is the Order?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Yes that was unexpected and the order is something that you two should not know about yet." Our faces formed into frowns. "Anyway time to make tea, looks like we will be cooking for four tonight. Or shall we just order take out?" Dad asked walking into the lounge. At the mention of take out, both mine and Harry's face's formed into grins"

"I Could go for takeout" Said a new voice from the door. I turned to see who it is and jumped up in joy.

"Draco!" I screamed hugging him. He laughed. "Calm down Mi you only saw me the other day!"

"I know but I still missed you. Harry is here so be good!" I said with a stern voice. "When am I never good?" I just rolled my eyes.

Harry stood up and walked over to us. I held my breath. "Good to see you again Malfoy" Harry said, holding out his hand. "Likewise Potter" Draco took hold of Harry's hand and shook it. "Thank you, for taking care of Hermione, while I couldn't do it in school" Draco said with a sincere look on his face.

"The pleasure was all mine Malfoy." I smiled at the two. So glad my two best friends were getting along.


	12. Oh Shit

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this Chapter. I know its short but I am ill and I'm not at college today so you know, if its not the best then I blame my illness!**

**Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review! I love them so much! Also if you guys want to you can add me on Kik if you want to have a little chat or something. My username is MeganRose231**

**Disclaimer!: I own nothing! **

**20th August 1993**

It has been 15 days since I told Harry my secret. 15 days since Lucius turned to the light side and 15 days since Harry and Dragon first met properly. In those 15 days Dragon and Harry have become good friends, Lucius visited dads house once a week to see Draco and to chat to dad which left me and Harry to hide in my room. And Harry officially move all his stuff from number 4 Privet Drive and into the room that he and Draco now share. Harry has warmed up to my dad and now treats him as his own and my dad has learnt that Harry is nothing like his father and is a lot more like Lily. Our Hogwarts letter came yesterday, and although we were all excited, there was one fact that put a damper on Harry's mood whenever he thought about it.

"I can't believe we need our parents or guardians to sign for our stupid Hogsmeade form!" Harry said for the 10th time that day, falling down onto my bed in my room in exasperation. I sighed. "I know Harry, its stupid how they have to go to McGonagall, why can't they go to Dumbledore? That way I wouldn't have to head back to mothers place just to get it signed" I fell on the bed next to him. But then Harry suddenly sat up. "Why don't we send an owl to Dumbledore? He knows about your secret, he also knows that I have been staying here and Sev is practically my guardian now, If we send him an owl, and then he tells Mcgonagall that we gave our forms to him and give her the ok that we have permission, then we can go to Hogsmeade if we give him our signed forms from Sev" Harry said really quickly.

"Right Harry, that made no sense. Say it again" I said sitting up slowly. "Ok, we give our signed forms which we have Sev sign, to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then tells McGonagall that we have permission from our parents/ guardians and that it is a personal issue so they had to go straight to him instead of her. Thus allowing us to go to Hogsmeade!" I sat and thought about it for a while with Harry looking at me expectantly. "Thats a good idea! Lets go talk to dad now" We both jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Dad! we thought of a way to go to Hogsmeade!" I shouted as we got to the living room. Draco was sitting on the sofa reading a book and dad was reading the Profet. We then proceeded to tell dad about our plan.

"Thats a brilliant idea but I am afraid only Hermione will be able to go to Hogsmeade this year." he said with a sad look on his face. "WHAT? Why?" three voices shouted at my dad, he looked between me, Harry and Draco. "I would love to sign your form Harry but Fudge has made it clear to Dumbledore that you are not to leave Hogwarts grounds. He is under the impression that Black is out to get you and therefore won't allow you to go to Hogsmeade. So even with given your form with my signature to Dumbledore will not allow you to go." he looked down at his hands. Harry was fuming, we all knew he wasn't angry at dad, he's angry at Fudge. So we let him storm off out into the garden. Dad looked up at me with sad eyes. "I really wanted to sign that form for him you know? I care for him just like I care for you. And it hurts me to see him so angry and up set." I nodded. "Then go talk to him" I gave dad a small smile and he got up and went out into the garden to talk to Harry. I plonked myself down onto the sofa next to Draco. Leaning my head down onto his lap.

"I feel so sorry for Harry you know? He has lost so much and now he can't go to the one place that he can get away from Hogwarts" I said. Draco nodded while stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the floo sounded. "I'll get it, it might be Dumbledore!" I said jumping up off of Draco's lap. "Mia Wait!" Draco shouted, but nope too late, I went and let the person through the floo, Only to be greeted with Lucius Malfoy. "Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Mr Malfoy, sir. What can I do for you?" I asked in my most posh voice. He looked down at me. "You're the Granger girl aren't you? Why are you here?" he asked politely. I was shocked to say the least. For all he knew, I was the Mudblood Granger. Worthless scum. But I guess going to the light side changed him. I had to quickly think what to do. We may as well tell him, would mean I wont have to hide anymore. And he is with the order. I guess we can trust him, right?

"Uh well you see..." I struggled to form words, willing dad to walk through those door. "Spit it out girl I don't have all day!" he said. "Hermione? Where are you?" my dads voice floated through the door. "Oh there you are... oh... Lucius. Um... Hello?" I gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "You may want to sit down for this one Lucius. Its a long story." Dad then led the way to the living room where Draco and Harry were quietly whispering.

"Okay, Lucius. Hermione Granger is my daughter..." Dad said it. without even sugar coating it. he came right out and said it.

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" Lucius stood up from the sofa shocked. I stood by the door, watching with anxious eyes.

**Don't forget to Review! I love you all! Add my kik! **


End file.
